Amazed
by shimokara
Summary: A Song Fic for a friend of my. Pairings: LloydRogue


**Amazed**

Lloyd walked into a nearby flower shop not far from Bayville High. The professor had said Rogue and the others would be coming home after a weeklong mission, and he wanted to surprise her with gifts.

Lloyd picked out a dozen red roses, one of them being fake. He paid the cashier the twenty-five dollars and left the small shop.

**Everytime our eyes meet**

**This feeling inside me**

**Is almost more than I can take**

**Baby, when you touch me**

**I can feel how much you love me**

**And it just blows me away**

Lloyd took his time walking home. Rogue and the others wouldn't be back for another half-hour. Every step he took sent an urge of excitement through his entire body. He couldn't wait. The pain of being away from Rogue for so long was hard to deal with.

I've never been this close to anyone or anything

I can hear your thoughts, I can see your dreams

When Lloyd finally made it home she was there, waiting for him. Almost like she knew he was going to get her something.

"I missed you." He said with a smirk.

Rogue said nothing. She wrapped her arms around his neck and kissed him softly on the lips. Lloyd smiled and gave her the flowers.

"I will love you 'til the last one dies (a/n: remember one isn't real)."

Rogue looked at him strangely. When it came to flowers the only last about a week or two, is she was lucky enough, before withering away.

**I don't know how you do what you do**

**I'm so in love with you**

**It just keeps getting better**

**I wanna spend the rest of my life**

**With you by my side**

**Forever and ever**

**Every little thing that you do**

**Baby, I'm amazed by you**

"Lloyd?" Rogue said, "I'm confused. You know flowers don't last that long with me."

"But this time I think the will last forever." He smiled before kissing her, "We better go before our reservations are given to someone else."

"Reservations to what?"

"You'll see."

Lloyd took Rogue's hand into his. He guided her to the passenger seat of Scott's car, and helped her in before he got into the driver's seat and drove off.

**The smell of your skin**

**The taste of your kiss**

**The way you whisper in the dark**

**Your hair all around me**

**Baby, you surround me**

**You touch every place in my heart**

Lloyd smiled to himself, which only confused Rogue even more. Why was he smiling? Where is he taking her?

"Lloyd? What's going on?"

"You'll see. Tonight is going to be just you and me."

Rogue felt herself blush. Lloyd smiled at her before pulling into the parking lot of Bella Villa.

Oh, it feels like the first rime everytime

I wanna spend the whole night in your eyes

"Bella Villa? Lloyd, that's an expensive restaurant. How are you going to afford it?"

"Hey, don't you worry about that. If I couldn't afford to take you here I wouldn't have taken you. Now let's go. Tonight is special, and spending it with you would mean a lot to me."

Rogue blushed again. Lloyd helped his lover out of the car and held her hand as they walked into the restaurant.

**I don't know how you do what you do**

**I'm so in love with you**

**It just keeps getting better**

**I wanna spend the rest of my life**

**With you by my side**

**Forever and ever**

**Every little thing that you do**

**Baby, I'm amazed by you**

Inside there was a mixture of green and red on the walls. A pianist played a few Italian songs near the back while a few of the restaurants caters sang the songs to the guests. In the center of the room was a dance floor where some of the couples gathered and shared a dance with the people they loved.

"Name?" The waiter asked in a heavy Italian accent.

"Lloyd."

"Ah. Yes, we've been expecting you, sir. Please, follow me."

Every little thing that you do 

**I'm so in love with you**

**It just keeps getting better**

**I wanna spend the rest of my life**

**With you by my side**

**Forever and ever**

**Every little thing that you do**

The waiter led the mutants to a table near a window. Wax slid down the candlesticks of two neatly placed candles. Champaign was placed in an ice bucket between the two candles with glasses on either side of the bucket.

Rogue took a seat admiring the beautiful scenery just outside the window. Lloyd smiled at her and took a seat as well. Eyes met and a state of awe fell over the two. A waitress came to the table with a notepad and like nothing had happened, the two placed their order.

**Every little thing that you do**

**Baby, I'm amazed by you**

During desert Lloyd stood up from the table. He took Rogue by her hands and kneeled down in front of her. Eyes met in excitement knowing what was about to happen.

"Rogue, I've loved you since the day we met and I wanted to know…" Lloyd paused and pulled out a square box. He opened it, revealing a diamond ring, "Will you marry me?"

Rogue looked at him in shock. Everyone in the restaurant had their eyes on her, waiting for the right time to cheer for the couple.

"Lloyd...I don't know what to say…" Rogue paused, "Yes…yes I will."

Hands clapped together as the fiancées kissed.


End file.
